


bruise

by evak1isak



Series: boy in jeans [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Affairs, Bathtub Sex, Boys Kissing, Closeted Even Bech Naesheim, Closeted Isak Valtersen, Clubbing, Drunkenness, First Love, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Parallel Universes, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak is not out in high school. However, this doesn't prevent him from getting a boyfriend. A boyfriend, who, in theory, is in a relationship with a girl.---Part of the series "boy in jeans", based on Ryan Beatty's album "Boy in jeans".





	bruise

**Author's Note:**

> this is another one of my favourites!! i'll take some time before posting more fics of this series, so hope you've enjoyed it so far!

I went to a dance with my high school girlfriend

Left from a dance without my high school girlfriend

Give me the chance and I could read you the stories

Burning the books because life fucking bores me

So she's out there slow dancing to the song

And we're in the boys bathroom, making out, yeah

 

Super star, I wanna feel you shine on me

I wanna feel you shine

Super star, I wanna feel you shine on me

I wanna feel you shine on me

 

And he dances, and he dances, and he dances

That's my man

And he dances, and he dances, and he dances

That's my man

 

[ Bruise - Ryan Beatty  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJezGUWDExE)

 

He pushed Isak against the bathroom wall and went for his neck, and then grabbed his thighs and wrapped them around his waist. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Isak had his arms around his neck, he’d have probably fallen onto the dirty bathroom floor of the club. Even felt the stickiness of the floor against his shoes. He didn’t want to know which liquids had been poured there. 

 

“Fuck, so good,” Isak said when Even kissed him, deepening it. He knew nobody could hear them; the music at the club was too loud and, if anyone came inside the bathroom, they’d be probably too drunk to see that Isak and Even were making out inside one of the cubicles as if there were no tomorrow.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Isak said against his lips, feeling the hand that was now adoring his body underneath the T-shirt he was wearing.

 

“I’ve missed you too, baby,” Even said. “But I have the house for myself this week, so we have time for ourselves.”

 

Even’s friends didn’t know that he was dating Isak. Hell, they didn’t even know that he liked kissing guys. And nobody knew that Isak was dating Even.

 

“We should probably get out, before somebody notices,” Isak whispered. But his body didn’t think the same, considering that he was stretching his neck to give more space to Even, who was placing kisses there .”Come on, Sonja will get suspicious.”

 

***

 

Even didn’t think that he’d end up with a boyfriend. He didn’t even think that he’d accept, even if just a tiny bit, his sexuality. He wasn’t out, it made him panic, and Isak wasn’t out either. 

 

Even didn’t remember that much of how it happened. Basically because he was quite drunk. He went to someone’s party, and decided to come back home a bit later than his group of friends. And he found himself waiting at a tram station, hating himself for not having brought a jacket with him. He saw, at the end of the platform, a blond boy smoking a cigarette. He had seen him around school, with Jonas, the brunette boy. They hadn’t really interacted, just monosyllabic words and  _ What’s up _ s. They were in a different year; he didn’t even know his name.

 

He approached the boy after a while, wondering when the fuck was the tram supposed to come. The younger boy hadn’t brought a jacket either, and was trying to be warmer by rubbing his hands on his arms.

 

“You’re Jonas’ friend, right?” Even asked. The boy was surprised that he knew Jonas’ name. Isak nodded, and the guy stretched his hand. “I’m Even.” His voice came out deeper than expected. Isak looked at the hand, and then at Even’s blue eyes, only visible thanks to the streetlight at the tram stop. 

 

“Isak.”

 

“I’ve seen you around.” He took a drag of his cigarette. “Where are you going?”

 

“Grünerløkka,” Isak said. “You?”

 

“St. Hanshaugen. I think the tram was cancelled, so we can either wait here for an hour our we call for a taxi.”

 

“I… I don’t have any money with me.”

 

Even smiled at him, “But I do.”

 

And that’s how Even and Isak met for the first time.

 

***

 

“What’s the matter?” Even asked when he came back to the main dancing floor of the club. 

 

Sonja replied with sobs, “Why do you always disappear?”

 

He held her from her chin and kissed her, cleaning the tears with his thumbs. “Hey, I was just in the bathroom, okay?”

 

The girl looked at him in disbelief, her mascara ruined. “I wanna go home. I’ve been dancing on my own for almost an hour.”

 

“Let me grab our jackets, then.”

 

“I wanna go on my own.” Even knew that when she was in such a mood, it was better not to insist.

 

“Okay, you can go. Goodnight, Sonja.”

 

“Good night, Even.”

 

Isak, who was drinking with Eva, saw everything happen, and how Even stood there, clearly being miserable. Even felt horrible for cheating on Sonja with Isak, he knew that. He had told the boy how miserable he felt every time. But at the same time he was scared of coming out. As much as Isak was. He also was scared of breaking up with her, she had always been his support. So Isak and Even had this weird relationship in which they were together but never did anything in public, and in high school they pretended that they didn’t know each other, despite the fact that they had been inside each other quite a few times. And they barely interacted at parties, and Isak kept hanging around with his boys and making up excuses when he stayed at Even’s and Even kept having a girlfriend whom he didn’t love anymore.

 

Boy in jeans with the bleach blonde imagery

Boy in jeans, 1995 fantasy

Do your thing, fuck it up, feel the melody

Dance with me, dance with me

 

“Why don’t you break up with her?” Isak asked for the hundredth time, right after they had sex, their chests heavily panting. 

 

“Isak, I’d appreciate it very much if you didn’t bring her up after making love.” He was curling one of Isak’s strands of hair, and certainly not in the mood to talk about his relationship. Because, yes, his relationship was with Sonja, and not Isak. Isak was someone he was having an affair with. 

 

“I just want us to be real,” Isak said with a kiss on Even’s lips. 

 

“We’re already real.”

 

***

 

“I can pay the rest of the trip, it’s fine,” Even said when the taxi driver stopped in front of his house. 

 

“I can walk from here, it’s fine.”

 

Even chuckled, “No, you’re not.” He took the wallet from his pocket and took two notes. “How much is the trip from here to Grüneløkka?” He asked the taxi driver and, when he replied, he muttered a  _ fuck _ .

 

“Everything okay?” Isak asked, and Even turned around.

 

“I don’t have enough money.”

 

“I can walk, it’s fine.”

 

“No, unless you want to die from frostbite. You can sleep over.”

 

Isak frowned, “We barely know each other.”

 

Even shrugged, “We can get to know each other tonight.” He handed the taxi driver the bills and hopped off the car. “Come on.”

 

And Isak obliged.

 

***

 

“I’m so sad you have to leave again,” Even said against his chest. He tried to find a comfortable place, but he was too tall for the bathtub, even with his legs folded.

 

“Even, I’ve been basically living here for a week,” Isak said, hand running up and down Even’s arm unconsciously. “Also, I’m too sore and need some rest.”

 

Even chuckled at the comment, but changed the topic. “Do you… do you believe in parallel universes?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Do you think that in another universe, Isak and Even are out and happily together?”

 

“Yes. And in another one they never met.”

 

“I’m happy that we’re in this one, then.”

 

“But we are not out,” Isak replied.

 

Even hummed against Isak’s chest, listening to the beating of his heart before replying. “Yes. But we’ve got each other.”

 

***

 

Isak giggled when he felt the kisses against his neck. “Stop! People from the café are looking at us!”

 

Indeed, there were two women, smiling, looking at them through the shop window. “Let them look,” he said.

 

Isak saw the two women giggling when they saw him blush, and he turned around to find two very familiar eyes in the middle of the street.

 

“Isak?” 

 

“Even?” 

 

Isak let the other hand fall. “Wow, it’s been such a long time.” He got closer to Even and hugged him.

 

Even smiled. “It’s been like… five years?” Isak nodded, smiling at Even, who looked over his shoulder to the other boy. “I see everything is going well.”

 

Isak looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, and smiled. “Yes. You?”

 

“Can’t complain. Much better than five years ago. See you around, I hope.” And with that, he left.

 

“Who was he?” Isak’s boyfriend asked.

 

Isak was still looking at Even leaving. “A good old friend. A very important friend.”

 

“Is he still important in another universe?” He caressed Isak’s shoulder.

 

“In another universe, Isak and Even are out and still together.”

 

 

Pony boy ride on, ride on, ride on me

In my dreams, in my fucking dreams

Pony boy ride on, ride on, ride on me

In my dreams, in my fucking dreams

Now she's crying on my shoulder

Cause I left her alone

I'm selfish, cause all I can think about is you


End file.
